Purple is the Color of My Heart
by Lina Heart
Summary: Purely FAX. Will Max and Fang ever end up together? Read to find out! lots of romance
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Lina Heart here. I hope you like my new story, this is the first time I've ever done a story on fanfiction! Review if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson**

* * *

Chapter 1

A Normal Life for a Free Girl

I used to be an orphan. I would run around, going from town to town, never stopping, always going. They called me Maximum because I was the best thief around. I could grab something from a store, tuck it under my cloths (sometimes even IN my cloths) and be gone without a trace within seconds. It was a rough life, but I liked it. I felt strong. Powerful even. I could get whatever I wanted, with the swish of a wrist.

Then the police found me.

They took me to an orphanage. I never told them about the theft I commited. Why would I? The other kids didn't like me. They would laugh and hit me on the playground, and when I hit them back they would cry and make me into some kind of bully. I missed my old life, the free life. I hated the cloths I had to wear, listening to the nuns go on and on about what 2+2 is and all that crap.

Then I got adopted. Her name was Dr. Martinez. She had no husband. Only a little girl named Ella and some other kids she had adopted. Ella had come along that day I was adopted. We were both close age wise. We were also close by our wants. We both wanted freedom. And in a way, I was getting it.

When I left the orphanage, taking only the cloths I was wearing and my stuffed hawk toy, I found my self in a moderately sized house. The walls were wood, there were a lot a light pastel colors on the walls, and it smelled of chocolate chip cookies.

At that moment I fell in love with that house. I met the other kids; Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gassy, and Angel. All weird names, but they had named themselves to so it was expected.

As years went on I grew closer to these people, not blood related but the closest family I had ever had. Never did I suspect that as I slowly came to my teenage years, an affection would bloom for one of those people.

**Okay guys, this is it. I know, really short, but it'll start moving along soon enough. Thanks! ily, Lina Heart**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Lina Heart here! Please Review if you like. I'm getting the hang of fanfiction now (slowlt but surely)**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson**

* * *

The First Signs of a Forever Crush

Fang POV

"Cookies!" Mom shouted from the kitchen.

Iggy and I both froze as the delicious smell of chocolate chip cookies floated up the stairs and into my room where we were looking up pictures of models.

Hey, we're teenage boys. We need something to look at right?

At the exact same time Iggy and I ran to the door, sounding like a stampede of, well of hungry guys. We got stuck in the doorway, so I pushed Iggy back and ran out into the hallway. The house was big, but I was fast and I jumped over five stairs , then the next five.

My boots held onto the linoleum floor and I turned the corner to the kitchen, reaching out my hand and-

"Took you long enough," Max was leaning against the counter a half-eaten cookie in her hand, over her mouth.

Her long hair was layered and framed her face. Her brown eyes glittered and she had a soft smile on her full, pink lips. Her slim figure was revealed by a tank top and a pair of low slug jeans that hugged her curves delicious- _What?_

I had stopped in my tracks, staring at Max like I was seeing her for the first time. Iggy ran in and hit me full throttle on my back. I lurched forward, grabbing the edge of the marble counter with one hand, the other hand held Max's soft but toned forearm.

My face was inches from hers, only her cookie an obstacle from contact with our li- _SHUT UP! _

"Uh, geh." _What? Did that just come out of my mouth?_

"No you may not have my cookie," she shook my hand off her arm, took a few steps back, and stuck out her tongue, "get your own, like Iggy."

I turned around, dazed to see Iggy shoving about five cookies at once into his mouth, not stopping for a breath of air. That shook me out of my revere.

"Hey! Leave some for the rest of us," I walked over to him, shoved him out of the way, and grabbed my five.

Iggy went over to Max and started talking about a science project we had to do (Max, Iggy, and I). He didn't look like he was drooling over Max's womanly figure like I had just a few seconds before.

I ran one of my hands through my hair and closed my eyes. Obviously I just had to get out of the house. I thought of Lissa. She had offered to go see a movie with me this Saturday. Just imagining her long red hair and her body pressed against mine seemed to get the image of Max out of my head.

"Yea. Some air. That's all I need. I need to get out," I mumbled this, and then walked past Max and Iggy, past Nudge, Ella, Gasman, and Angel who were all just now running into the kitchen for some of the remaining cookies, and into my room.

I sat on my bed, the cool cloth feeling good against my back. After five minutes I managed to grab my cell phone and went to the text Lissa had sent to me last:

_So I totally think you need to get out of the house. No offense to your friend Max and whatever, but I think she's leaving a bad influence on you. I mean, she always looks down, and now you are too! Anyway, I think that you should take me to go see a movie. Sound good? Text me back asap! ;)_

I sighed and closed my phone. I rolled over only to see a whole bunch of homework that I had yet to even start on. Ugh. Being a senior sucks. Everyone expects you to have a girlfriend, go to parties, get laid, hook up, get in trouble at school, and still do all your homework so you can graduate? The only good thing was that I could graduate this lame-o high school and get to college.

I rolled back over, gave a loud groan. Then I wrote a response to Lissa:

_Yea Lissa, a movie sounds great. Is today too early? –_

Max's POV

"-So we could do this experiment on seeing how certain objects blow up when using the same type of bomb, how long it takes for these objects to blow up, why they blow up, you know, all that crap. And then we could-"

God, does he ever _stop_? Iggy had been going on about how we could blow up a bunch of crap for our science project for TEN MINUTES. I mean, I love Iggy to death, he's like my brother, but I'm pretty sure he's going to turn into a pyromaniac someday.

"Uh huh, yea…"

Where was Gazzy? He was great at getting Iggy's attention at times like these. I looked around without drawing Iggy's attention too much, then saw Gasman drinking some milk out of the carton like only an eleven year old would.

"Oh yes, that's cool, oooh hey Gazzy! Iggy tell Gazzy about your awesome idea for our project," _Yes! I'm good_, I thought as I slowly creped away while Iggy continued to rant to Gazzy, who actually seemed interested by what Iggy was saying.

I silently went upstairs and knocked on Fang's door. He had been acting weird earlier, staring at me with those deep black eyes of his. A sudden thought occurred to me and I suddenly felt embarrassed. What if I had chocolate on my face and THAT was why he was staring at me like that! But… why did I even care? I shook my head and wiped my hand across my face just in case.

"Come in," Fang's voice came from his room and I walked in.

He was lying in his bed, the back of his left hand slung over his eyes, his other hand holding his phone. He was wearing all black, and with his skin so pale, I was sure he could play a vampire in any number of vampire books or movies. The sunlight was spilling into the slightly messy room, outlining his dark cloths in a golden light.

"Hey," I walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, by the hand holding the phone.

He glanced at me for a second, and I felt this strange feeling, like a tingle of my spine and a shiver on my front. _Weird_.

"Scoot over," he did and I lied down next to him, on my belly.

I crossed my feet and did a lion stretch. When I looked at him, he seemed very interested in what I was doing. For a second I could have sworn I saw his eyes flicker and look at my chest, but then his eyes were closed again.

"Are you ok?" might as well ask him straight out.

I stopped stretching and knocked my shoulder with his. "You can tell me anything you know. We're best friends."

I suddenly sighed and said in a soft, deep voice, "You know, I don't think Lissa likes you."

Lissa? Who was Lissa? "Who's Lissa?"

He looked at me, seeming confused, "She's short, with this really long, really red hair…" he looked at the ceiling as if remembering something.

Oh! The redheaded wonder. Right, now I remembered her.

"Well she can just join the club of Max Haters. I really don't care."

He sighed again and then surprised me with a question. "Do you care about anything?"

I had to think for a second. Well yea, there were a lot of things I cared about, mainly the people in my life.

"Sure I do. I care about Mom, Iggy, Nudge, Gassy, Angel, Ella, Total, Akita, you." I said this all in one breath so when I said "you" I said it softly, like air.

We didn't talk after that. I lied on his bed with him, listening to his soft breathing, feeling the sun's warm rays on my skin, and feeling at peace.

Of course the world is always peaceful right before all hell breaks loose.

* * *

**K, that's it! Remember, ily!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry or updating late: school is giving me hell. Anyway R&R!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson**

* * *

Jealousy and Kisses Go Hand in Hand

Max's POV

I fell asleep in Fang's bed, listening to the soft lullaby of his breathing and feeling the warm touch of the sun's light on my skin. When I woke up I was alone on his bed, with the covers on me. The room was dark, the sun was no longer playing it's part as king of the sky. Groggily I rolled around and saw Fang at his desk, on his computer.

"Updating the blog again?" my voice sounded young and innocent, so unlike me.

He turned in his chair, his face mainly dark except for the little bits of light from the computer.

"Yea, the fans are begging for more. Seems that they love hearing about how I am planning on sticking it to the man."

"And The School System too of course," I said smiling and sitting up.

"Of course," his voice was deep and it rumbled.

Fang's one duty in life seemed to make sure that every school stayed top notch, with grade-A teachers, food, and books. He wanted everyone in the world to have the chance to be educated, and it seemed he was building his own little army to help him.

Fang turned back to his blog and I slowly got out of the bed and streched. Looking over to my right I saw his school text books and binders.

I groaned loudly.

"Ah crap, I haven't done my homework yet. Wanna work on our homework together tonight, after dinner?"

Fang turned around and went, "Uh, well-"

"COME DOWN FOR DINNER!" Mom yelled from downstairs and Fang jumped up from his desk.

"We'd better go, I'm starving."

Then he seemed to literaly flee from the room.

Fang's POV

I was saved by the bell. Just imagining me trying to explain that I was going on a date tonight to Max made my face flush and guiltyness bite at my stomach.

Even though I shouldn't be guilty. I mean, I don't even like Max, so what the heck was my problem?

After running away from my room, _from Max_, like the coward I was, I ran downstairs and took my usual place at the table.

That was next to Max.

Crap.

I considered switching it up tonight, like putting Nudge here, and just putting Gazzy there... Damn, I really was a coward.

The sound of running feet interrupted my thoughts and I watched as Nudge and Ella came walking from the living room, laughing and bumping into each other. They were best friends forever it seemed, and they almost never fought.

Gazzy and Iggy came from the kitchen, Iggy ranting about things exploding and Gazzy listening like his life depended on it.

Mom came from the kitchen, put down the chicken legs, and looked around quizzically.

"Where's Max?"

"GET OFF MY BED!" Max's voice came from upstairs. Shortly after we heard that we saw Total and Akila running down the stairs like they were getting chased by the boogie monster. And hey, Max can really seem like the boogie monster when she's angry. A cute, witty, sma- _stop it!_

Max came stomping down the stairs and sat down in a huff next to me, crossing her arms, and trying to glare at the two dogs who were hiding under the table. Hey, I'd hide under the table if I were under Max's wrath.

We all got our foot and were chowing down when the thing that I had been praying wouldn't happen, happened.

"Hey Fang, wanna play Clue with us tonight?" Nudge stared at me with her big brown eyes and I almost said yes. But then I didn't.

"I can't."

Everyone went still. Did I really not go out that much? Or have I ever said no to a game of Clue? I love Clue and from what I remember I've never backed down from a fight. Until now.

"Why?"

That was Ella, who looked way to curious for her own good.

I tryed not to look at anyone when I answered, "I'm going out."

"Going where?" Mom was leaning forward and I almost leaned back. What was with the sudden attack from all these females? I was getting overwhelmed!

Except... Max. She was just looking at me with a big fat question mark on her face.

"I'm... I'm going to the movies. With a friend. I need to borrow the car if that's alright."

Mom leaned back and seemed to except this. "Sure, whatever you need. Do I know this friend?"

"Uh, no, you've never met her."

Everyone looked at me at once when I said "her."

"Her? Her who?" That was Iggy, staring at me despite the fact that he was blind.

"Um, you know Lissa? From AP World Civilizations?"

"Ohh. The one who has that really high voice and when she walked by I can smell her rose perfume?"

Everyone was silent after this. Then Gazzy started cracking up.

"Oh wow, stockerish much? Jeez, when Fang brings her over after the movie you'll be watching her the whole time while they kiss goodnight."

Then it seemed that about everyone had something to say.

"Wait, is that the girl with the red hair?" Nudge asked, making a slight face.

"Dude I can't even see!" Iggy reached out and punched Gazzy in the shoulder, just making him laugh louder.

Ella and Mom joined in and then I just zoned out. I really didn't care.

* * *

Max's POV

My stomach hurt.

I felt betrayed.

It was stupid.

Absolutely stupid.

I needed to get on with my life.

And yet I felt like crying.

And I didn't even know why.

* * *

Fang's POV

When I got to Lissa's house all the light's were out. For a second I was worried I had driven to the wrong house, or really the whole date was a joke for Lissa to laugh at me, but the she ran out of her house, a red blur, to stop at my window.

I put down my window, and she smiled and looked at me through her dark lashes.

"Fang," she seemed to purr my name, "I can't go out to see the movies anymore. But," she put her hand out on my arm, " My parent's aren't home and I have plenty of movies in my room. Do you mind?"

Well I wasn't going back home after telling everyone I was going out with Lissa.

"Sure," I said and got out of the car.

I followed her into the dark house into her equally dark room.

"Go ahead and sit on the bed. That's where we can... watch the movie," she looked at me at it was then that I noticed what she was wearing.

I mini skirt. A black bra under her thin, tight, white tank top. I felt my hormones scream.

I sat down on the bed, and thought of Max in my bed that day. She had looked so beautiful, lying next to me, her chest moving with her breathing...

Lissa put in a dvd, and crawled on the bed with me.

"I hope you don't mind The Notebook."

"Uh, sounds great." _The what? _

Lissa pulled me up on the bed more and the movie started. I couldn't concentrate though. Lissa was literally on me.

"I was so glad when you asked me out," she whispered in my ear and her hands went on my shoulders, under my shirt.

She started to move up and down on me, while her quick hands pushed off my leather jacket and then my shirt.

I was paralized. I had never been in that situation before. A girl rubbing on me. Me with no shirt on. By body screamed telling me to touch her, to kiss her, but I was frozen, confused.

I didn't need to kiss her though. She grabbed my face and was kissing me like she wanted to suck my soul right out my throat. I felt her tounge and her hands were now rubbing my stomach.

I didn't know what to do. What to do? Kiss her back? That's what I wanted most at that moment, to kiss her back. But would I?

* * *

**Ok guys, that's it. Review saying what YOU think Fang should do, and I will write the next chapter with what you say. That's all, ily, Lina Heart**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so the reviewers have voted! Of the 3 people who actually voted, this is the result:**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson**

* * *

Fang's POV

I made my mind up after a picture of Max flashed in my head. I don't know why I was thinking of her, but I knew that I needed to stop it. I didn't like Max (not in _that way_ anyway), Max didn't like me. Lissa seemed to really like me, I liked Lissa okay, and that was that.

The movie played in the background but I didn't watch any of it. And anyway, I had a feeling that Lissa's lips were a lot more entertaining then a movie about a notebook.

Max's POV

When Fang came home, everyone surrounded him like a bunch of hyenas to a raw carcass. Which is what I was starting to think of Fang as. As a raw carcass. I sat on the couch as I listened to the questions asked and the answers Mr. Carcass gave. It was basically like this:

Mom: Did you have a good time?

Fang: Oh yea (nasty grin)

Angel: Are you girlfriend and boyfriend now?

Fang: No, we've decided we want to... hang out some more before we become a couple.

Ella: Are you going to have her over sometime?

Fang: (glance at me) Maybe.

Nudge: Do you know what shampoo she uses because I've seen her hair and it is just sooo pretty! Like it's really shiny and long and red like lava. Speaking of lava, did you see that documentary on the Discovery Channel about-

Fang: No, I have no idea what hair stuff she uses.

Gazzy: Can she burp the ABC's? (at this I snickered)

Fang: Um, I'm not sure.

Iggy: Did you guys make out? You sound weird.

Fang: Uh... Well goodnight everyone. (With this he walked away to go to his carcass cave where he would lay in his bed and acts like a friggin carcass!)

I felt proud of myself though. I didn't say anything snarky or you know, hit Fang as soon as he came in the door. I bet he couldn't even tell I was upset. I mean, I'm not upset! I have no reason to be upset. But even so, I bet he didn't think I was upset.

Fang's POV

Max is upset with me. I saw it on her face as soon as I walking in the door. Her face was completely emotionless except for the one time she snickered when Gazzy asked me that stupid question. I was extremely glad no one asked me what movie we saw, and how it was. For one I have a feeling The Notebook isn't in theatres anymore, and secondly I was so distracted by Lissa's... Well I didn't really see the movie.

I lay on my bed feeling weird. After having spent almost three hours at Lissa's house making out, only stopping to get water for our dry mouths, I was strangely energized. Hm, maybe Lissa was like a battery. All I had to do was make out with her for three hours and I'd be up and ready for anything. Well almost anything. Max seemed to be an exception.

Max's POV

The next day we went to school. I didn't ignore Fang (I decided to stop calling him a carcass) but I didn't exactly start chatting up a storm. If he asked me a question I answered it. If he made a comment on the weather I went, "Yea." He seemed down everytime I said something. I suppose he just expected me to act normally after he left my awesome study session idea for a night at the movies with the red headed wonder.

Ugh.

Of course, my feelings on this whole situation changed during study hall. When I met Sam.

Fang's POV

God, what was her problem? I tried to keep her out of my head, but Max just kept floating in my head, yelling and calling me a jerk. The whole period of AP World Civilizations I could feel Lissa's stare at the back of my neck. It was seriously weird. Then after class she dragged me into the hallway, not seeming to care that there were people all around us. The Library door was right across from us and I started to worry about Ms. Eller coming out and shaking her fist at us.

She's that old.

Then Lissa grabbed my tie (we had a uniform, since we were in a private school) and smacked her lips on mine and I was so shocked I just stared down at her. Then I looked at the Library door looking out for Ms. Eller. And saw Max instead.

Max's POV

Sam was cute and nice and he made me laugh. Imediately we started our own little conversation, sitting close with our heads together because you're supposed to be super quiet in the Library.

It was all going great until I looked out the Library door. And saw Fang in a liplock with the redheaded wonder. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, looking cute looking confused.

I pointed to Fang and what's-her-face and Sam nodded.

"He an ex?"

"Something like that," I said.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I don't think he deserves you anyway," and with that Sam brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

Fang's POV

Sam. He was in my gym class. I thought he was a big weinie, but everyone praised over him saying he was great in sports and stuff. Well woop de do.

I stared as he seemed to ask her something and she answered.

"I want you," I heard Lissa mumble under my mouth.

Sam said something else, and as he did, he slowly touched Max's face, turning it a soft pink.

"No!" I shouted and tried to go stop them from flirting any farther. Of course there was a single little obstical in my way.

Lissa stepped back and covered her mouth, looking shocked. "You don't... Want me?"

"I, uh, I" I desperately tried to think of somthing to say while still keeping tabs on Max and Sam. I saw him gently take her hand and shake his head in understanding. What were they talking about?

"Well?" Lissa asked, looking pissed.

"I mean, I do want you, just not here in the hallway." _What?_

Lissa smiled and said, "Great! Come to my house tonight, I'll have a special surprise for you." And with that she left me confused and feeling way too unstable for a seventeen year old guy.

* * *

**Ok, that's it. I want you to review answering this question: What is Lissa's surprise? If I like it I'll use it in the next chapter. Please review!**


End file.
